Untraditional
by Wintreaux
Summary: "Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people!" Sheldon and Penny are in an untraditional relationship but find themselves at a crossroad and neither wants to give in. - Sheldon/Penny - Super OOC. Sheldon trades in his khaki's for jeans and his Flash shirt for flannel, OOC. - Two-Shot -
1. I

**I.**

* * *

_This is game on:_

She begrudgingly wakes up, because her bed is warm, and the sun is bathing her skin in a way that makes her feel at ease. The last thing she wants to do is remove herself from the warm confines of her bed. So, she reaches over to cuddle into that warm lean body that keeps her feeling safe in the middle of the night, but she only feels cold and her eyes fly open because _what the hell?_ But then she remembers what happened yesterday, and that she was so eager to go to bed so she could wake up and throw his words in his face.

So, she's out of bed and getting dressed because today is going to be a fun day.

The blonde opens her door but stops in her tracks because the door to 4A is opening at the same time. She almost scoffs at the innocence of it all, she knew he planned that. Only she is taken by surprise when she sees a raven-haired woman leave the apartment in nothing but her bra and a rather short skirt. Her hair is tousled, and she just knows that look, it's the morning after sex look, and she narrows her eyes at the figure standing in the doorway of his apartment. He's nonchalant, jeans hung low on his hip, his flannel shirt unbuttoned so it exposed his chest. He's leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over each other and he's staring at her when the girl kisses his cheek.

She tears her eyes away from the smug man and watches as the girl bounds down the stairs happily, out of sight. She knows any other woman would probably be furious at what they just saw, but not her. She had no right to be furious really. He knew that too. He knew that very well.

"Penny."

"Sheldon."

Their voices linger in the hallway, _the acoustics are terrible_.

"I see you had the company of a hooker last night?" She smiles sweetly as she pushes past him into his apartment. She folds herself into his spot, hoping for some sort of reaction, and he stutters momentarily because _that's my spot_, but it's like he presses _play_ again because he's moving towards the kitchen, busying himself with anything.

He glances over at her once, "Candice," he says her name pointedly, "Is not a hooker. I met her at the grocery store actually, after you so kindly finished my milk yesterday evening, I had to run out and get more," he lifts the new carton, "I suppose I owe you a thank you."

She bristles slightly, he could be so offhand sometimes, and it annoys her to no end. She glares at the side of his head, if it's a game he wants than who was she to deny a challenge? She sits up and puts on her fakest smile, "I'm happy for you, I never took you for being a whore, but I suppose we can still surprise each other after five years."

His eyes narrow at her choice of words but he says nothing.

Just then a door is heard opening, and she's smiling innocently as his roommate comes out of his bedroom and casually walks into the middle of no man's land. He's peeking up from the rim of his glasses once he realizes how quiet it had gotten, and then he's squinting, unsure of he should ask or just continue with his day like he doesn't notice anything. He learned to not get in between their fights a long time ago, the hard way, and he wasn't about to make that mistake again. Though, they were both his friend and he felt like he owed it to both of them to be an impartial listener. He feels his body being tugged in both directions, unsure of which to go.

He doesn't get to make the choice.

"Leonard! Hi!"

He glances at his perky blonde neighbor and winces. She used to be the object of his affection, until he realized he was fighting an uphill battle and he would never win her love, she had her eyes set on someone else from the very beginning and it would be pointless to keep trying. He was right. "Good morning, Penny."

"Come!" She waves him over.

She didn't miss the look on the taller one's face, nor the way his fingers grip the fridge handle tighter. She holds in her giddiness, because if she shows that she was aware of his reaction he would go back to being indifferent, and that isn't what she wants.

She positions her body towards Leonard and pouts, "The girls and I were talking last night, and Leslie was telling us that you've been complaining about your back for some time now? She's tried helping you, but nothing has worked," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. She doesn't give him a chance to reply before she places her hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry, I took a masseuse class, my hands are _magical_," she leans into his ear as she kneads his shoulders.

She feels him trying to pull away, "Oh, it's ok, I was just going to make an appointment with—" he cut himself off when she applies pressure and he lets out a rather throaty moan, she smirks at his response and leans her body into his back, her breast presses firmly against him. He's facing towards the kitchen, but his eyes are closed, so she took that moment to look up at the taller man who stands behind the island, glaring at them. She sees the anger behind his eyes and the jealousy, but this was a game he started.

The fire in his blue eyes starts to blaze and she feels like she's winning. No, giving his roommate a back massage isn't the equivalent to him sleeping with Candice the hooker, but it still is getting a rise out of him. He was always really possessive of her anyway. She leans her head to the side and leans further into the back of his roommate, her throat starts to produce a low noise and she feels the air around them thicken. She's glad she decided to wear shorts and the skimpiest tank-top she owned; her breast are practically against his neck.

She feels him lean into her and a loud _bang_! is heard. He opens his eyes and she smirks, "Don't you have a meeting with Gablehauser in twenty minutes?" His voice comes out rough and he has to clear his throat because _that wasn't supposed to happen_.

His roommate's eyes are doubling in size and he's practically running out of the door, murmuring about how he forgot and that he's grateful she helped his back problem. She smiles as he leaves and then looks at the taller man who's glaring at her. Her smile turns to a smirk, "Ready to admit defeat?"

He scoffs.

She's confused.

"You just stepped the game up, it's not game over yet."

She wants to shout at him because _what the hell, dude? You just had sex with another woman!_ Instead she stands to her feet, hands on her hips, "If you want to start a game then you're on but be careful of what you wish for because you don't know who you're messing with!"

"You started this, Kitten," his voice is smooth, and she almost waves a white flag because _damn_.

"Me?!"

"You remember our conversation last night?"

Now she's saying, "But you slept with a hooker right after!"

He shakes his head, "Candice," he corrects, and she glares at him, "Is not a hooker. I told you, I met her while I was running errands, however you were under the misconception I met her last night. No, I met her this morning. Yes, she came back to the apartment with me, but we didn't have sex," he is looking at her now, "We only made out," he admits.

She doesn't know if she wants to knock him over the head for making her think the worse or kiss him for not being able to have sex with another woman. She does neither, because she remembers he just started a war and she wasn't going to be the first to back down. So, she steps back, "Game on, Cooper!"

She's walking away when she hears him chuckle.

* * *

_This is how it starts:_

They're cuddling, and it's nice because they have the apartment to themselves and it's been awhile since they were able to have _them_ time. One of their friends were always around, and as much as they love their friends, they loved kissing more.

The movie is done, and he's cleaning up their mess, he looks nervous and she's aware because he never looks nervous, so it's making her nervous in turn because why would the guy who never gets nervous, be nervous? "Something wrong, babe?"

He looks at her, and I mean _really_ looks at her, he places their popcorn bowl down and sits beside her not caring she was in his spot. He takes her hands in his and he speaks, and she's shocked, "I know we've only been seeing each other for three months, but I just feel like I have to say it now before I lose the nerve," he exhales, "I love you."

He didn't know what he expected from her, but he didn't expect her to move away from him and walk towards the kitchen in silence. Apart of him thinks he just messed up the best thing that has ever happened to him, and the other part of him, the more rational part, thinks it was better he say how he felt now opposed to keeping it in and never saying it at all. He watched her, "Are you going to say anything, or am I going to have to charade your feelings?"

She looks at him, and her eyes are giving off an emotion he hasn't seen before, "I…I don't know what to say, I don't…"

"You don't love me?" His voice is clipped.

"No. Yes…I don't know…" she trails off, "It's been three months, Sheldon."

"Yes, but we've known each other for five years. I know everything about you and vice versa, there's nothing we can do that will surprise each other anymore, how could you not feel the same way?" He's genuinely confused.

She opens the fridge, afraid to speak because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. She takes out the milk and decides she's going to make hot chocolate, because she doesn't feel too good anymore. She feels his eyes on her and for some reason can feel the build-up of an argument, and she feels like it's better they argue now because it would fill the awkward silence and she wouldn't have to deal with the heartbreak she's actually feeling.

"So, you _know_ you can use my milk, and everything else I own, but you don't know if you love me," he snides. She knew the remark was stupid, but _damn it I need to argue_. So she spins around on him and raises her voice to a ridiculous level and all of a sudden she's shouting and he's shouting and she's throwing his milk down the sink to prove _something_, and he's red in the face and she's breathing heavily and what was the even point of this argument again?

He nods his head in agreement, she doesn't know what she said.

"You're right. Maybe then you'll know if you love me or not."

_What?_

"I…"

"It's so sad how childish you are," he snipes, "You rather suggest we see other people instead of facing your emotions?"

_Oh…no, that's not what she really wanted._

"Well fine, enjoy your free time because I know I will," he opens the door to 4A a gesture that he wants her out, "Just remember I won't be waiting around for forever," he finalizes.

Something in her snaps, and her pride is back where it should be, and she holds her head up high and storms out of the apartment. Tomorrow she would show him what _he's _missing, and how stupid it was of him to kick her out just because she wasn't sure how she felt. Tomorrow he would see!

From the start their relationship was fun and untraditional. They were open and free, and there wasn't a tight leash around their necks, there were no boundaries they laid out. It was all about mutual respect and it worked. She had never seen him be this carefree before, and she enjoyed it. He changed when they started seeing each other, and she only let herself wonder how much this change would affect their time apart. Was he serious about seeing other people? _No. He couldn't be._

She falls asleep.

* * *

_This is point Sheldon:_

The group is sitting at a bar, in a dimly lit booth. It's a rare occasion they can all hang out after work in a public area because their work schedules are all so hectic, but surprisingly they were able to have some time off this weekend and they plan to take advantage of that, so here they are. At a grimy little bar, enjoying each other's company.

"Thanks again, Penny, I don't know what you did but Leonard's been singing praises about how you fixed his back," Leslie is smiling and she smiles back, because she _does_ like Leslie, despite her rough history she was a cool person to know and a great female ally.

At this point, everyone in their circle is aware of the tension between her and Sheldon. They're sitting at opposite ends of the booth, across from each other. The only time they look at each other is to send glares at each other or smirks. She rolls her eyes once she catches him looking at her again. She's at a bar, and she should be out there mingling, but she can't bring herself to. She's in a slump and she doesn't know how to get out.

This all started because she was unsure of her feelings, but the longer she stays away from him the more aware of her feelings she gets. She doesn't like it.

She's brought out of her thoughts when she notices him stand to his feet and make his way to the bar, he's ordering drinks, and she can't help but watch the way he leans into the bar raising one arm. His shirt rides up slightly, exposing his hips and the deep V that runs downwards. She bites onto her lip as she imagines all the times she let her tongue trace that same outline. Her eyes are narrowing once she sees an eager redhead approach him.

She's hitting on him.

She could tell by the way his body retracts at first, but then they make eye contact from across the bar and he smirks before looking back at the redhead. He leans into her and whispers something into her ear, she giggles and grabs his arm. He's flexing, and he places a hand on the redhead's hip, bringing her in closer to him. Her body is pressed flushed against his and she can make out how the redhead's mouth is slightly open as she listens to the empty promises he fills her head with.

She's grinding her teeth and she feels someone touch her arm, it's Raj, he smiles at her sympathetically and she can't take it. She didn't know this is what it would feel like to be in a game with him, and a large part of her didn't like it. Though, a larger part of her didn't like the idea of giving up. She excuses herself from the table and tells them all she's going home, she doesn't feel well. It's not a total lie. She'll see them tomorrow when they go to the beach.

It takes a moment, but she finally comes to the thought: how was he capable of outdoing me twice? Since when does Sheldon Cooper have more game than herself? Because _god damn it_, it wasn't fair that he was upping her in her own game. She pulls into the apartment building parking garage and decides no more laying around. He made the first two moves, it's time for her to fight back.

She's not aware that he comes back to the table five minutes later asking where she went.

* * *

**Hopefully this is a two-shot. It's a two-shot for now at least.**


	2. II

**II.**

* * *

_This is point Penny:_

She's evil.

Absolutely cunning.

He's watching her with heavy eyes and a flexed fist, because she's just so _evil_. It's not every day the group goes to the beach, though it isn't their first time, and _he knows she knows_ what _that_ bikini does to him. And she decides to wear it today? The most stressful part of it all was the fact he couldn't even approach her and wrap his arms around her protectively; affectively shielding her away from the rest of the world, like he so desperately wants to. Well, he can, but he won't because he refuses to be the first person to cave in. She needs to admit she loves him, and is in this relationship whole heartedly, until then he needs to stand his ground.

He looks away from her momentarily, he can't bear to watch her anymore, cause then he'd actually go over there. Howard and Bernadette are in the water, playing a game of _Chicken_ with Leonard and Leslie. Raj and his new found lady-friend are lounging on the sand not too far away from Penny, both enjoying the sun. He has to look around for a moment before his eyes land on Amy. Amy, his only female friend that stimulates his mind intellectually. Penny does too, but not in the same way Amy does.

Once upon a time he thought he had to marry Amy, he thought that was his ending. Not necessarily his happily ever after, but still an ending. He was glad when he realized that wasn't accurate at all, Penny is his happily ever after.

_If only she'd stop being so damn stubborn!_

Now Amy was in-between men, and the one with her today was Zack. How they worked? He has no idea, but better Zack than himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the taunting voice of the blonde a few feet away from him. He doesn't exactly hear what she says, but he sees her holding out the tanning oil. His stomach knots, and he wants to tell her no. But there are multiple things wrong with that.

First, it would prove she's getting a reaction out of him.

Second, she would call for someone else to put it on her.

Three, he so badly wants to touch her, and he refuses to do it on his own accord, so he was not going to pass up the opportunity he got.

He barely realized he had the oil in his hand and was hovering over her relaxed body.

His eyes narrow, and watch as she lay coyly on her back, her eyes closed. This was all a part of her master plan and he was falling for it.

"If you don't want to do it, Sweetie, I can always ask one of those men over there," she says sweetly gesturing to the group of men by a volleyball net, unsubtly watching her. His pulse quickens and his jaw clenches, "I got this."

She can't hide her smirk.

She's oiled up and her body glistens in the beaming sunlight, and he wants to enjoy himself. He _needs_ to enjoy himself, but he can't because she's over by the volleyball nets and she's making an absolute fool out of herself, he thinks. She's playing volleyball with a group of muscular men, and they're touching her and laughing with her.

_Nothing they're saying can be that funny._

He's livid. The last straw being when she scored her first point and one of the men picked her up and swung her around. His jaw clenched so tightly he thought his teeth would break.

He leaves.

* * *

_This is the sound of defeat:_

He hears them before he sees them, and it sends a cold chill down his spine. She couldn't have really done that. He pulls the door open to his apartment, and it almost swings off the hinges. She's startled by the loud noise and looks up into the face of her neighbor. Apart of her almost goes to him, her feet carrying her automatically, but she stops herself because _he started this_. She's in tiny shorts and a revealing tank-top, her trademark outfit, and she's glad.

With her is a blonde-haired man, he looks like he would be the poster man for a beach magazine. He's standing in her doorway, looking between the two and then retreats into her apartment with a slight nod.

He's staring at her, and she's staring at him. And suddenly the silence is too much.

"Prostitute?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is he a prostitute?"

"No."

Then silence.

She takes that as a sign and steps towards her apartment, and for some reason she can feel whatever it was between them, falling apart. Maybe they pushed each other too far? She's sad, and she can't bring herself to look him in the eyes because she never wanted to lose him. _And this hurts_.

Her hand is on her door and she's about to close it when she hears him speak. She almost misses it.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She pauses. She's not sure why he's apologizing because he was the one who said this entire situation as her fault.

"I pushed you. If you weren't ready to tell me—" he trails off and looks away, "I just shouldn't have pushed you and I'm sorry."

She's nods, taking in his words, "I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"I just…I just feel like in some way I led you on?" She's unsure of herself and this conversation is getting heavy, and she doesn't want to continue it in the hallway, but she isn't sure where to go. She glances over her shoulder into her apartment and then back at him, and she sees the look on his face change instantly.

"You should go," he's leaning against the doorframe, and he looks so attractive, she bites her lip.

"I don't want to keep you away from your company," he nods towards her door, "Just know, I still love you and I'm sorry I pushed so hard that it came to this."

Her eyes narrow, "Wait? What?"

He shrugs, and retreats back into his apartment, almost closing the door. And in some way the door closing signified their relationship coming to an end too, because everything just became too much, and he couldn't handle seeing her with another man every day. He breaths out when a small hand pushes back against the wooden door.

"Penny…"

"Sheldon…" she's out of breath and she doesn't know why because she only took two steps.

He opens the door slightly, "What?"

"I love you."

She says it before she realizes, and it shocks them both.

"What?"

"I love you," she says it again but more confidently.

* * *

_This is how it ends:_

It was her brother. He had come from Nebraska to visit, and Sheldon had assumed the worse.

They're dating, and they're happy. It's been a year, Leonard and she switched apartments and he now lives with Leslie in 4B while she lives with Sheldon in 4A. They argue and the makeup, and they love each other. It's hard, but it's easy, then it's hard again but neither of them would change it for the world because they both know this is where they belong. Together.

He proposes after two years, and he doesn't have to wait long to hear her say _yes_. It's the easiest question she'd ever been asked, and she can't stop admiring her ring.

They're happy, and he loves her, but more importantly she loves him.


End file.
